descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Starfire
Talia Starfire is a Force Sensitive Human/Nishr Hybrid who serves the Dark Lord Xander Starkiller as his personal agent. Early in her life she trained in her homeworld's martial arts and had a promising career ahead of her when a series of events altered her future and drew Starkiller to her presence. She is the oldest daughter of Coruscanti Diplomat Jonah Starfire and Duchess Viira deLany-Starfire of the Nishr House deLany. She is the Granddaughter of Baird and Roxaani deLandy and Orion Beoly and Alexis Starfire. Talia is the elder sister of Azrael and Jela Starfire. =Biography= Origins Jonah Starfire was a rather ranking human official in charge of overseeing and mediating relations between the official planetary government of Nishr ran by humans and the native feudal nobles. He was a career diplomat and politician of Coruscanti birth. His career was his first priority and only love. Within a few years of his appointment to Nishr it became apparent that the best negotiating position for him with the locals would be to ally himself with the most advantageous of the local noble houses and to provide his backing for them in exchange for their backing of him. He put out feelers and eventually settled on the House deLany. This house was powerful, though not the most powerful and therefore stood to gain the most from an alliance and would therefore be indebted to him for his help. Given the local custom was to cement such an alliance with a marriage contract and Jonah was unmarried and had no real time for a 'proper human marriage' he deigned to marry Prince deLany's second daughter, Viira. Among the local human populace this marriage was not looked on as particularly valid, merely humoring a local custom, but among the Nish it was very real and legally binding. Jonah basically ignored Viira except when it suited him, not that that was terribly unexpected in such arranged marriages. However, the marriage still produced several children, and Viira could still hypothetically have more. Talia was simply the first child. Under normal circumstances in Nish society that would make her Jonah's heir, but given his disregard for his marriage he was only giving enough care to putting forward a face as was necessary to keep the face for his alliance. So her mother wanted to see to it that her children had honorable professions into which to enter so they would not end up ostracized from Nish society. She enrolled Talia in all the appropriate sports as a young child, as well as made sure she learned proper etiquette and customs. Talia showed a special aptitude to athletics, which was by no means a sure thing as she was only half-Nish. At the age of nine, Viira had her apprenticed to a respected Sword Knight, Master Wantha. This would ensure, after her apprenticeship was complete, that she would be ensured a respectable place within society. Murdering her Teacher So her life continued, relatively unremarkable as she went through her apprenticeship. She studied use of the sword and grew quite skilled at it, as well as athletics. Through hard work, and a connection to the Force she drew on unconsciously, she grew to best most of her fellow students. And it was due to her skill that she sought to enter into the youth tournaments a year early. She hoped to prove that she was just as good as any full blooded Nish warrior. She had no doubt she could win. But her master refused her admission, because of how much older some of the other combatants would be. He didn't want her to get hurt. In a flash of rage she was on her teacher and had struck him down. Now all her bright future lay in shambles after a single rash act. Punishments for the assault of a Master by their Squire were particularly harsh and she felt she had no choice but to flee. Meeting Xander Starkiller =Becoming a Sith= Training Under the Dark Lord First Assignment Category:Character Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Sith Assassin Category:Human/Nish Hybrid Category:Nish Nobility Category:Female Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Nish